


Grey

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Prompt Fills [11]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dysphoria, Engagement, Fluff, Happy Ending, Laughter, M/M, Mayor - Freeform, Sweet, Trans Character, Trans Ed Nygma, Trans Male Character, chief of staff, divergence from canon early season 3, grey hair, mayor and his chief of staff, mocking of jim gordon, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: "There's some grey" prompt sent by JadeI made it Nygmob (not surprising), engaged, and still mayor and chief of staff. (Also trans!Ed)





	Grey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheKeeper_of_TheSmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/gifts).



 

“There’s some grey,” Oswald was spending Sunday, one of their few free days, glaring at the three-piece mirror, scowling at the grey hairs from the three different angles. 

“I think it's charming” Ed replied, smiling. Wrapping his long arms 'round the mayor, resting his chin on the man’s shoulder. Oswald turned to glare at his soon-to-be husband. The wedding was three weeks five days and two hours away now. Which was why Oswald was putting up a fuss about the grey streak in his hair. 

“I could be balding and you still say I look charming,” Oswald deadpanned, huffing. 

“It’s not my fault, it’s your presence and personality charming, I would still marry you if you were a toad,” Ed shrugged, nonchalant. Oswald was usually not the one worried about his natural appearance, body type etc. He hadn’t been bothered when he developed a bit of a muffin top or the discoloured spots in his skin. Ed had usually been the more touchy one when it came to his appearance, like whether his high waist was noticeably thinner than his hips, or whether the straps of his binder were causing bumps on the shoulders of his suit. It wasn’t as if he could help it, dysphoria was one nasty bitch. The last thing Edward thought would bother Oswald would be a few grey hairs. Being Kingpin of Gotham’s Underworld while also being her mayor for three years was without a doubt a stressful position, he’d often thank Ed for sticking with him.  _ “I don’t know what I would do without you,”  _ or  _ “You’re a life-saver, Ed.”  _ Sometimes he’d use his lips without his words, soft kisses, some more  _ intimate _ things too. 

“A toad? A  _ toad!? _ Did you just compare me to a toad?!” Oswald spun, red splotchy face and a loud, incredulous tone. Ed smiled,  _ that got his attention.  _

“I’d marry you if you looked like a bowl of red Jell-O,” Ed chirped back happily. Oswald’s temper left him, his jaw hanging open and his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Jell-o?” Ed nodded with a wide smile,  _ this was too fun!  _ “You may want to marry me no matter what, but I’m having second thoughts!” Oswald chuckled, “Really, Jell-O? You hate Jell-O,” he laughed, his grey streak stress forgotten. Ed let himself laugh along. “How far would this go? Would you marry me if I looked like a walrus?” Ed held his laughter back with a fist as he nodded. “A filing cabinet?” Ed was crying from the effort to keep back his laughter, just the image of walking down the aisle dragging a filing cabinet wearing a tuxedo, honeymooning with a filing cabinet… It was just too much. Ed hiccupped out his laughter. He couldn’t breathe. “What if I looked like Captain James Gordon?” 

“Tha-That’s where I draw the line!” Ed choked out between cackles. He couldn’t begin to imagine how strange and out of place it would be. Jim Gordon, being a real criminal, and not just a hypocrite. Much less a successful one. 

“I don’t blame you!” Oswald laughed with him. They spent a good while sitting on the loveseat leaning into each other as they worked out their remaining giggles. 

“I’m so grateful that I get to marry you,” Ed sighed, cutting the soft silence. It was hazy and happy. 

“What about-”

“You can dye it in purple streaks,” Ed suggested, shuffling in his seat so that he was laying across his fiance’s lap, with his knees hooked over the armrest, legs dangling off the side. He looked up at his love. Oswald smiled down at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling like tiny candy wrappers. His icy-green eyes were so soft and warm, like a pool he wanted to drown himself in forever. 

“If I have purple streaks you’d better match me with some green,” he whispered and closed in with a kiss. Ed chased his lips upward. 

“Of course,” they smiled the rest of the way through that dream of a day. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! (lol this was 666 words)
> 
> Please comment, don't be shy, I'm literally the chattiest person ever I love to get feedback and talk to people. (Yes, you!)
> 
> Have a good day/night!


End file.
